Behind the Enemy Lines
by Fainney
Summary: Ayame was one of Itachi Uchiha best childhood friends. What happens when she is summoned to a secret mission? Capture Itachi Uchiha was proving to be harder than she thought for she didn’t expect to feel so irrevocably well behind the enemy lines.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Enemy Lines**

**Summary**: Ayame was one of Itachi Uchiha best childhood friends. What happens when she is summoned to a secret mission? Capture Itachi Uchiha was proving to be harder than she thought for she didn't expect to feel so irrevocably well behind the enemy lines.

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Tobi… On three... We run." Deidara said. His voice sounded too serious which caused Tobi to stare at him wonderingly.

"Why?" asked Tobi.

"One..."

"But why?"

"Two..."

"WHY!"

"THREE... NOW TOBI RUN!" The blonde Akatsuki member shouted as he started to run down the road like a mad man.

Tobi quickly looked behind his shoulder and screamed in horror. A dark haired woman was mounting on an incontrollable horse and was heading right in his direction.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!! I CANT STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!" she shrieked, her voice reverberating off the nearby trees.

Tobi managed to jump out of the horse way and watched as the girl kept shouting for help.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame were leaning against a tree with angry expressions as they were still waiting for Deidara and Tobi to catch up with them.

"Finally," Kisame snapped as he saw the blonde haired boy run towards them.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as the blonde ran past them.

"What the..." said Kisame as they heard sounds of a distant scream.

A few seconds later they spotted the owner of the echoing cries.

"WOAH! WATCH OUT!" the dark haired girl said as she tried to pull the horses strings to stop it to go straight at them.

It all happened too fast. He had moved without thinking and as soon she had finished her cry they collided with the rocky floor.

"Damn!" Itachi cursed as a sharp pain slithered up his arm. The woman, who had landed on top of him, leaned down upon his chest and looked down at him with worry.

"I'm sorry! Are you all right, red-eyes?" At first, Itachi could only stare at her with his mouth slightly agape. He had a small sensation that he had seen her before.

"Damn, woman, you could have gotten yourself killed! What the hell were you doing anyway?" at a new voice, the woman looked up to see the blonde man and at his side was another one with blue skin and his face reminded her of a shark, "You shouldn't mount on a horse if you don't know how to," the blonde finished heatedly.

The woman quickly forgot about Itachi and got to her feet and pointed at Deidara with her index finger. Her angry expression was border-line humorous as she yelled, "Hey! What'd you do that for, you jerk?! I was asking your red-eyes buddy here if he was okay! You should be grateful I even asked!"

"Will you just shut up?" Deidara shouted while tensing up his shoulders. This woman sure did know how to give his already short-leashed nerves a work out. Deidara and Kisame stared at the sword on her back, "Why are you carrying a sword? A clumsy woman like you shouldn't even use one,"

"WHAT?" she asked rather offended, "Oh, I say we duel!" the blonde looked at her and started to laugh.

Kisame blinked stupidly while Itachi eyed her suspiciously. Normally everyone would run at the sight of them. Their black cloak with red clouds gave them easily away as Akatsuki members. However, this woman seemed rather comfortable near them. Something wasn't right.

"Enough," Itachi voice ended the discussion, "Deidara, where's Tobi?"

"Who knows, maybe she killed him!" said Deidara accusing her. She opened her mouth to reply but Tobi's shouting echoed in the air.

"HEY GUYS!!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. Kisame and Itachi looked at each other then Itachi looked back at the girl.

"Good-bye," said Itachi as he started to walk away. Kisame followed him right after swinging his enormous sword to his other shoulder.

Deidara eyed the girl up and down with a disgusted face and she snorted.

She swallowed dry. She couldn't let them go...

"_You called for me, Tsunade-sama?" she asked as she stepped inside the fifth Hokage office._

_The blonde woman nodded and by the look of her eyes it wasn't something good. _

"_Ayame I take it that you know what we've been through?"_

_Ayame nodded slowly, "You've been trying to bring the younger Uchiha back," _

"_Hai," Tsunade nodded content that she wouldn't have to explain everything, "this will be a mission that only you can accomplish..." the dark haired girl stared a head emotionless, "seeing as capturing Sasuke is proving to be harder than we thought... we're going for Itachi Uchiha,"_

_Ayame remained still, the Hokage words still echoing in her mind. _

"_Tsunade-same I do not-"_

"_You're the only one who can do it... Besides after we capture Itachi, we have bigger chances to retrieve Sasuke back," Tsunade eyed the woman in front of her expectantly. _

_Ayame remained silent. She hadn't been counting on this. It had been years since she last saw him... it had been the very same night he assassinated his clan._

_She had tried to stop him, she begged for him to not go a head with it but he didn't even listen to her. _

"_Ayame?" said Tsunade interrupting Ayame's thoughts._

"_Hai! Count me in," the dark haired woman said as she thought that she would finally have the opportunity to confront him after all these years._

"WAIT!" she called out as she ran towards them. She bit her lip, hoping that they wouldn't decide to kill her. She was putting it way too far.

When Ayame noticed that at least one of them stopped she allowed herself to sigh in relief.

"Hey!" she said in a happy tone, "Where are you guys heading too?" she asked loudly so the others could her as well.

The one who had waited for her was wearing an odd mask concealing his face.

"Have I met you before?" he asked in a casual tone.

Ayame's stomach twisted uncomfortable, "I don't think so," she smiled sweetly, "I would know if I met someone using a mask like yours,"

"Pretty neat isn't it," he asked her as he laughed. Then one of his hands reached for something in his pocket.

"TOBI!" Deidara screamed impatiently. Ayame looked from the corner of her eyes as the blonde approached them, "What the hell are you doing, we have a schedule here!"

Tobi seemed to have a little of trouble to find what he was looking for inside his pocket. Deidara stared at her annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" he snapped.

"AHA! It's a lollipop! And it looks like me!" Tobi squealed, not noticing the vein popping up on Deidara's head.

Ayame eyes stopped on Tobi's hand. It was indeed a lollipop. An orange lollipop, whose pattern resembled Tobi's mask.

"I bought them yesterday, or... okay I admit it! I stole it from a little kid on the way here. The kid also had candy and bubblegum but I took the lollipop. Now I can give them to my friends, and they all have a lollipop that looks like me! Isn't that great? This one is for you!"

Ayame lips parted in surprise, "For me? Aww you're nice, Arigato," she said as she picked the lollipop from Tobi's hand.

Deidara's eyebrow twitched. Fuming, he quickly took the lollipop from Ayame and with an evil grin on his face broke it and threw it on the floor.

Tobi gasped and Ayame glared at the blonde.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" she said angrily.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Deidara asked mockingly.

"You little!" He didn't have time to dodge it for she had been too fast. Deidara and Tobi stared dumbly at the strings of blonde hair falling onto the floor.

Quickly, Deidara hands touched his precious hair to find that she had cut a big part of it.

"MY HAIR! THIS IS IT, YOU'RE DEAD!" he screamed angrily.

"We don't have time for this," said Kisame quietly as they stood a little behind watching the scene.

Itachi didn't say anything. Instead he found himself walking towards the angry woman and a deadly furious Deidara and a highly entertained Tobi.

"Listen up very careful," Itachi voice interrupted Deidara wish to kill the annoying woman, "If you keep following us, I will have to kill you,"

Ayame eyes avoided his eyes and Itachi immediately realized that this woman was aware of his sharigan.

"I just..." her voice was low and shaky, "don't want to be alone,"

"_**I just don't want to be alone?" **_her inner self repeated quite shocked.

"_HEY, WAS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH!" she scolded at her inner self._

"_**Yeah right just don't complain when you get us both killed!"**_

"_Shut up!"_

"What do you mean?" asked Tobi highly interested, "Are you... in danger?"

"**Thank the gods for this guy's stupidity!"**

Ayame eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously.

"Hai," she said quietly, "Please! Just take me with you! I promise I won't bother...**MUCH!**"

Itachi eyes narrowed in suspicious, "No," he replied coldly.

"Please!" she cried holding on his sleeve, "You don't know this man! He... he killed my entire family! **Having a Deja Vu are you now?** He... said... he would spare me because he... he... he enjoyed to chase his preys!"

"Oh come on, Itachi! We can protect her, until we get to the next town, what you say?" said Tobi with an entertained tone.

Deidara said nothing but he was as suspicious as Itachi was.

"Hn... she is your responsibility then," said Itachi and started to walk away.

"YAY! Here take another lollipop," said Tobi throwing another orange lollipop at her.

As she walked quietly next to Tobi she could feel the deadly looks Deidara was sending her.

"What? Are you insane Itachi?" she heard Kisame complaining as he ran to catch up with the Uchiha.

_"I need to be careful now..." she repeated to herself as she looked at Itachi's back._

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my very first story on Naruto. So please REVIEW and let me know if you like it and if i should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The italics are Ayame's past memories. Thanks for reading!!**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Ayame walked silently with an orange masked man at her side. The night had finally arrived and they were now walking more attentively to any strange sound. The forest was silent for the exception of their footsteps and Tobi's humming. It was a rather comforting humming. Ayame couldn't help but to feel more relaxed at Tobi's humming and at the soft breeze that caressed her skin.

The other Akatsuki members were walking not too far away from them. Ayame's hazel eyes kept staring at the Uchiha's back. Suddenly, she noticed that Tobi wasn't by her side anymore. Slowly, she turned around to find him slightly behind. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but he shushed her with a sign of his hand.

"Aki, don't move," Ayame blinked at the sound of the fake name she had given to them. She should have thought of a better one.

At the sound of Tobi's voice, Deidara stopped and looked behind. His eyes widened at the flying kunai that was going towards him. Two other kunais hit Itachi and Kisame's back. Ayame gasped in horror. She couldn't tell where the attackers were. Tobi adopted a defensive position and kept her close to him.

Then suddenly, both Itachi's and Kisame's bodies melted into water. Deidara had caught the kunai with his bare hand.

"Tobi! Your left!" Ayame shouted as she reached for sword. Tobi easily dodged the dozen of kunais thrown at him. Then he watched quietly as Ayame started to perform a jutsu he had never seen before. Her hands moves were too quick for a normal kunoichi. He raised a suspicious eyebrow under his orange mask.

Both, Deidara and Tobi watched quite impressed as a light blue string made of electrical energy appeared on her index finger, pointing to their left. Ayame eyes beamed and she smirked at the two of them.

"Fun time!" she exclaimed as she started to run towards the direction the light blue string had pointed. Tobi and Deidara traded confused looks before they ran after her.

Five minutes later, Ayame's steps faltered as she spotted Itachi leaning on a tree and a grinning Kisame taking his sword from a dead body. Tobi remained still from behind her and Deidara snorted.

"Not fair!" he grunted, "You guys knew it all along and didn't say a word!"

Itachi and Kisame ignored the blonde, their stare falling on the dark-haired woman. Kisame swung his sword over his shoulder and walked towards her, with a deadly glare stamped on his eyes, "Were they after you?"

Ayame tensed immediately and she avoided staring at the Uchiha. She then nodded quietly not quite believing her luck. This would give her story more credibility.

"Who do they work for?" Itachi asked. His voice was calm and smooth. She still didn't look at him, her hazel eyes fixed on Kisame's. His jaw hardened. This girl was getting on his nerves.

"I… I don't know his name…" her voice sounded a bit shaky and she swallowed dry, "All I know he is a feared man of the Grass Country. He has this terrible eyes, one blue and one green. His hair is red, red like blood and… h-his f-face is pale… like a ghost. He also h-has a scar on his chin,"

Itachi eyes narrow at the description. Kisame eyed Itachi and shook his head quietly and discreetly. However, Ayame didn't miss it.

"H-hey now! Here everyone," his hands were suddenly filled with five lollipops, "Take them, these are the last ones!"

Ayame chuckled and accepted the forth lollipop that day. Itachi merely glared at Tobi when he tried to offer him one and Tobi immediately backed away and placed the orange lollipop back in his pockets.

* * *

Two hours later they had arrived to a small inn in the middle of nowhere. Ayame suspected that they hadn't found the inn by mere luck. The Akatsuki members probably stopped here quite often.

She sighed in relief as she stepped inside the room that Tobi had insisted to pay for her. She closed the door quietly and leaned her back on it as she waited for her heart rhythm to calm down. It had been beating incredibly rapid during the trip towards the inn. She had been sure that Itachi had ordered Kisame to kill her. She had seen it in Kisame's eyes.

Quietly, she allowed herself to fall softly on the floor. Her hands covering her pale face. She had been quite careless so far. She needed to gain that trust, provide Tsunade-sama with valuable information and then the hardest part; to bring Uchiha Itachi back to Konoha.

She dragged herself to the small cozy bed as a quiet sob escaped her lips. She clutched her arms around the white pillow as she kept crying silently.

"_Hey, red-eyes! Wait up!" a skinny small girl called out as she ran to catch up with a younger version of Itachi Uchiha._

"_What do you want?" he asked annoyed. _

"_Uhm… I was wondering if you want to train with me? You can have dinner at my house!" she exclaimed happily. Itachi turned around and started to walk away._

_Ayame rolled her eyes, "Come on, Itachi-kun…" she asked quietly, "we barely see you anymore,"_

_He stopped. He seemed to be thinking and Ayame remained still as she stared at his back. _

"_I promised that I would go straight home," he replied quietly. Ayame's eyes narrowed. Then, she heard him sigh and she smiled, knowing she had won. Itachi turned around to stare at her, "Why don't you come have dinner with us, Ayame-chan?" A small smile adorned his features._

"_Hai!" she replied excitedly and before the Uchiha could do anything she had her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Ewww, Ayame!" he replied completely grossed out._

* * *

"What if she's naked?" Tobi asked and Deidara turned around with a mischievously smile.

"We are hoping that she's naked, un," Deidara said rolling his eyes at the orange masked man.

"Oh… right! You are brilliant Deidara-sempai," Deidara nodded shortly and his hand turned the knob. He opened the door quietly hoping to find a naked Ayame.

"Awww! She's sleeping… fully clothed," Tobi said pointing out the obvious.

"Look…," Deidara whispered as they approached her sleeping form, "She's been crying yeah… what you think she has been crying about?"

"Uhmm…" Tobi said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Come… we save her some dinner, un," Tobi nodded quietly and glanced at her one last time before he closed the door.

* * *

"_Ayame! Itachi! Dinner is ready!" a female voice echoed through the garden. _

"_Oh wow, Ramen!" Ayame exclaimed happily. Mrs. Uchiha laughed lightly as she handed out a full bowl of ramen to Ayame, then another one to Itachi._

"_Thank you," he said quietly, his eyes on the bowl. His chuckled growled and Ayame chuckled. _

"_Come now, eat everything, Ayame," Mrs. Uchiha said in her motherly tone, "You're too skinny,"_

_Ayame rolled her eyes, "I can't be a fat kunoichi, Mrs. Uchiha," _

_Itachi snorted, "As if you'll make it, baka,"_

"_Itachi!" Her mother warned with a soft smile._

_Ayame glared at him, "You'll just wait and see…"_

"_Oh, the baby is crying," Mrs. Uchiha said as she stood up, "Now, no fights and finish your dinner,"_

"_Hai" Ayame said taking in the marvelous scent of ramen._

"Wakey wakey" Ayame groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw at the moment she opened her eyes was an orange mask. Then memories of the previous day came to her.

"Ow.." she said quietly, her hands massaging her forehead, "Headache."

Tobi nodded, "Hey guess what?!" he asked excitedly.

"Uh? What?" the dark-haired woman asked, knowing that Tobi wouldn't tell if she hadn't.

"You're staying with Itachi and Kisame until this red-haired man comes to kill you!" Ayame's skin colour disappeared instantly, "I- I mean… of course they won't let you get killed…" Tobi said in a worried tone but Ayame wasn't listening to him anymore.

She had managed to stick with them so far by sheer luck. She was almost sure that Itachi had ordered Kisame to kill her but he had changed his mind at the last minute. Why? She didn't know. But that didn't stop him to change his mind again.

The fact that no red-haired man was after her was something that scared her. They would grow suspicious after a while. She had been secretly wishing that the mission would stop at this point. That she would have to return to Konoha and face a pissed off Tsunade.

"Aki?" Tobi repeated eying her curiously.

"Uh.. oh… that's really nice of them," she said quietly, her voice slightly shaky.

"Yah, well… it's probably their good deed of the year or… decade," Ayame chuckled and Tobi was quite content to hear her laugh. He liked the sound of it, "Oh! Come or we'll miss breakfast!"

Ayame followed Tobi through the corridors, then they climbed down some stairs and he led her through an old door where it could be read 'VIP only'. She was now sure that the inn she was at was definitely a meeting point.

As soon as she and Tobi closed the door the room fell in silent. Deidara, Itachi and Kisame eyes fell on her. Ayame heart rhythm increased again. She scowled herself, she needed to control it.

The fact that no one spoke during breakfast was not helping either. Tobi stared at his food and Ayame raised an eyebrow wondering why he wasn't eating. Was he scared to take his mask off? Shrugging it off, Ayame reached for a riceball and at that very instant, Itachi stands up from his seat and stares straight at her.

Slowly she drops the riceball back and raises an eyebrow, "Uhm.. you can have it…"

"Care to join me?" said Itachi as he walked towards the door.

Ayame sent the others a questioning look but no one answered.

"Uhm sure…"

They walked outside the inn. Itachi was still silent and Ayame was sure that he could hear her quick breathing. He was staring at her with an annoyed face while she stared at his shoulders.

His face remained emotionless as he eyed the odd girl in front of him. She was so familiar yet so strange to him. The fact that she didn't look to his eyes annoyed him immensely.

"Look at me," his cold voice made her shiver slightly.

_Ayame was sitting on her bed with an opened book lying on her skinny knees when a strange noise interrupted her reading. The noise was coming from her window. Slowly she walked towards the open window, the noise had increased. Then, before she could dodge it, a small rock collided with her forehead._

"_ow!" she exclaimed, massaging her forehead, "Ugh… you little-"_

"_Ayame!" a hiss echoed through the cold night._

_Ayame peeked down and all the anger disappeared at once when she looked at Itachi. He looked different. His eyes looked different._

"_You did it!" she exclaimed, with shock and admiration crossing her features, "You can control it! Way to go red-eyes!"_

"Well, what is it red-eyes?" She asked and then closed her mouth quickly. It was the second time now that she had calling him red-eyes. She quickly composed herself. He couldn't possible remember the nickname could he?

"Red eyes?" he repeated quietly, "Hn,"

Ayame started to giggle softly, "Ah, don't get me wrong, Itachi-kun," she giggled again and this time she flushed, "They look sexy on you!" she flushed more intensely as she said that and looked away. She felt quite ashamed of herself.

Itachi didn't say anything, though he was looking at her with a disgusted face.

"At least it worked," she told herself as he walked away.

"_Let's spar!" said Itachi as he activated the sharingan._

"_No , thank you," Ayame replied as she sat down on the bench._

_Itachi sighed, "Come on…"_

"_No," she repeated this time staring at him, "It's useless… I always lose,"_

_Itachi smirked, "You always lost, even before I controlled the Sharingan," His voice was filled with pride. _

_Ayame stood up, clinging to her sword, "That's not true!" she protested, "I've beat you twice! Uchiha Itachi!"_

"_Hn," he smirked, "Lucky,"_

_That did it. _

_Ayame swung her sword towards him and Itachi was ready for her. _

She watched as he stepped back inside the inn. She needed to send a message.

**Contact with the enemy has been made.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview  
**_

"Shit!" Kisame swore as her footsteps were getting closer.

"Ahhh!" Deidara started to panic.

Itachi remained quiet behind the two of them. He didn't know why they were panicking. So what if she was coming? So what if she caught them sneaking in her room? Then quietly he bent down and rolled under her bed.

Deidara and Kisame ran to the door. Deidara pulled Kisame behind and managed to get out closing the door. Kisame turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. Itachi could hear Deidara snicker from behind the door.

"You guys are dead meat, yeah,"

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! This is it so far. Please Review. **_


End file.
